A Pirates Mansion
by HiddenMusic
Summary: -A Pirates Tale Series- Closed again, Blackbeard and crew decide to venture to the Haunted Mansion to discover what draws people there. Along the way, Blackbeard tells the crew a few behind-the scenes of this popular attraction. Rated T just in case.


**AN. Hey everyone! I'm back with yet another sequel to my A Pirates Tale series! This is a much longer sequel with the crew traveling through the Haunted Mansion and finding out a few secrets about it on the way! Please read and revew!**

**A Pirates Mansion**

One of Disneyland's most classical and fondest attractions was an attraction Walt Disney had last personally supervised, _Pirates of the Caribbean. _The crew of this attraction was ready to set sail and begin the day following their scripts and entertaining guests old and young alike who visit the magical park to being out the child in all of them by going on a pirate adventure! Everyday hundreds and even thousands of guests file into the boats at the dock to take their swashbuckling voyage though battling ships, a pirate invaded village and be in the center of the blazing city and journey to escape the drunken pirates.

If this attraction was so popular, why was it closed today? They were cleaned ages ago and the problem with the drunken pirates had been fixed, hadn't it?

The pirate with the pink dress groaned, "Do they make a habit of closin' us?"

"They probably got complaints," stated the woman with curly brown hair hiding in the barrel.

The pirate with the pink dress scratched his head, "Complain? About us? Why would they do that?"

The curly haired woman rolled her eyes, "Oh, probably about the thing I've been complaining about for all these years with the inappropriate scene where there's a nude woman in a barrel…."

"Not nude if yer in a barrel, yer wearin' the barrel," stated the pirate with the pink dress.

The barrel woman scowled, "They aren't quite the same thing," she mumbled.

The redhead auctioned woman some meters away pouted, "Closed? Again? Why? There's no fun in that…."

The crying blonde clenched her tissue, "You redhead! Thinking you're all that!"

The redhead patted her delegate hair, "I can enjoy compliments from the guests can't I?"

"Well everyone wishes they could be beautiful too and you just love all the-"

"Enough!" the auctioneer cut off the blonde, "Haven't you two had this discussion enough?"

The blonde snorted, "Not like there's anything else to talk about anyway!"

The pirate atop the bridge scoffed, "Yeah, you two just love having peaceful talks,"

The drunken pirate laughed-in a drunken way of course- "Yep! Sure sound peaceful!"

"Oh, yes, the women being auctioned, the women being chased, the mayor being drowned, how peaceful!" echoed the mayor from the well sarcastically.  
"If I let go of de rope and shut ya up then it'll be more peaceful," mused the rope puller.

The mayor gave him a panicked look, "Oh, no! No, no, no! That's a bad idea!"

"We're closed today, I've got no reason to hold ya up," retorted the rope puller.

Blackbeard walked along the river, "Aye, we're closed, and it's because there are going to be some changers here,"

"Changes?" echoed the auctioneer.

Blackbeard nodded, "Aye, them women who are being chased, their scene is to be changed. There were complaints that it was inappropriate and disgraceful to women so the park needs to fix the scene,"

The pirate atop the bridge sighed, "Closed again….that means more visitors for the Haunted Mansion!"

Blackbeard scowled, "That irritating attraction! If we could only see what is it about that mansion that draws people in…"

The rope puller suddenly looked thoughtful, "Maybe we could…."

Blackbeard glared at him, "I hope ye aren't actually suggetin' something like that…."

The rope puller shrugged, "We're closed, I don't see the harm in giving ourselves some free time,"

"Do what?" asked the pirate with the pink dress.

"Ye know, sneaking into the mansion in disguise and finding out its secrets," explained the rope puller.

"Oh! Sounds excitin' let's do it!" the pirate with the pink dress exclaimed excitedly.

Blackbeard slapped his hand against his face, "I'm surrounded by idiots…" he sighed, "Fine! You! Rope puller! Go to the lost and found!"

The rope puller grinned, "Aye Captain!" he allowed the mayor to fall with a great _splash! _And zoomed off.

The blonde stared at Blackbeard, "Why lost and found?"

"For our disguises," Blackbeard explained.

"How can people loose their CLOTHES here?!" questioned the redhead.

Blackbeard sighed, "You'd be surprised,"

The rope puller soon returned with a bunch of clothes in his arms, "I gots them Captain!"

"Good, good, lay them out," ordered Blackbeard.

The clothes were spread out, they were mostly large coats.

Blackbeard grabbed a big brown coat, "Not very, err… stylish I suppose, but bearable,"

The auctioneer separated the blonde and redhead from the other auctioned ladies, "Ye two are goin' with,"

"Do we have to be tied together?" asked the blonde.

"Yep,"

Both blonde and redhead groaned and struggled over to pick out their disguises. The blonde chose a rich red coat. The redhead fumed, "Hey! I should get that one!"

The blonde stuck out her tongue, "Too bad!" then she bent down and chose a red matching scarf.

The redhead scowled, "I should get that!" she attacked the blonde and the two women began brawling over the disguises.

The rope puller picked up a white vest and black sunglasses, "Looks like there's a cat fight going on!" he smirked as he put on the glasses.

In the end, the redhead was the one who was able to achieve….nothing. She nearly had smoke coming out of her ears as she watched the blonde put on the red coat and scarf. She instead picked out a light blue sweatshirt and adjusted her dress to make it look more like a skirt, "Oh! Rich red and light blue! They so don't match!!!" she complained.

The barrel woman was able to make her way over, "Oh, goodie! I'll finally be able to wear something other than a barrel!"

The blonde handed her a tuxedo suite, "Somebody must not have liked their tuxedo. No more women's clothes, you'll have to take this,"

The curly haired woman sighed, "Well, better than nothing," she grabbed it quickly and disappeared into her barrel, the barrel shaking and moving as she tried to dress in it.

"Well, that's all the clothes," stated Blackbeard, "Yah don't got a disguise, ye ain't going,"

The pirate with the pink dress frowned, "Drats…I don't gots nothin'…he stared down at the pink dress, "Waits! I gots this!"

The curly brown hair woman sprang out of the barrel, fully dressed in a tuxedo, the redhead snickered at the sight, "You put down my dress! You aren't going to wear it!"

The pirate with the pink dress shrugged and tossed it over his head anyway, "Fits fine too!" he said.

The curly brown haired woman turned to Blackbeard, "Are you really going to allow him to go like that?" she demanded.

Blackbeard shrugged, "A disguise is a disguise. Now, lets not waste anymore time, let's head out to the emergency exit,"

The disguised crew ventured to the nearest exit and quietly snuck out and approached the fast moving crowd of eager guess.

The rope puller was awed, "Dang, haven't seen the outside of the park in years!"

"Let's not dilly dally mates!" snapped Blackbeard, "Let's get this over with quickly!"

The unusual group made there way through the crowds that eyed them suspiciously on how odd they looked…but they did look somewhat familiar. People just shrugged it off and continued to enjoy their day at Disney.

Of course, it didn't take Blackbeard and his crew to reach to gates of the Haunted Mansion, "Say! I never knew this haunted place was so close to us!" exclaimed the redhead.

Blackbeard turned to his crew plus the three ladies, "Listen well mate, before we enter our rival attraction, allow me to freshen you up on a little history of the Haunted Mansion….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though the Haunted Mansion wasn't part of Disneyland back when it first opened it's gates in 1955, there had always been plans to build a haunted house. In fact, one of the first known illustrations of this famous park included a haunted house that loomed over Main Street with a crooked path leading through the mansion's graveyards away from the main street. This drawing was done by the Disney Legend Harper Goff.

After the park opened, Walt Disney gave Imagineer Ken Anderson the role of creating a story around the spooky house. Thus came about plans to create an all new land for Disneyland, New Orleans Square! The new land began appearing on the souvenir maps just weeks later saying that the Square will feature a thieves' market, a haunted house walkthrough, and the best one yet, a pirates wax museum!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, wait! Hold up!"

Blackbeard glared at the pirate now wearing the pink dress, "What?"

"The Haunted Mansion is no walkthrough and we are no wax museum!"

Blackbeard sighed impatiently, "If ye just wait and listen than it shall be explain! Well, the Haunted Mansion one anyway,"

"Ignore the idiot and continue please Blackbeard," said the tuxedo dressed woman.

Blackbeard nodded, "Aye, let's continue………….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now Ken had come up with tales for the haunted attraction that involved a sea captain who ended up taking away the life of his nosy wife before taking his own by hanging. Disney villains were planned to make an appearance in this attraction. However they never did.

Walt's Imagineers came up with many special effects and concepts for the attraction. However Walt didn't like the way the mansion was turning out causing the project to be put on hold for quite a while. In the end it was decided to be placed in New Orleans Square and in 1961 it was announced that the mansion would open in 1963 and a year after the announcement construction begun and the show building for the attraction was completed in the 1963 year and presented in an episode of _Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color _two years after. Despite all this, the Haunted Mansion would not truly open until 1969 due mainly to the fact that the company was focusing on the New York World's Fair and to the new version of the attraction after Walt died shortly after the close of the Fair. After that the ride was given an Omni mover system used in _Adventure thru Inner Space _and dubbed _Doom Buggies _to fit the ride. This allowed them to get more guests through the attraction in a smoother and better way than a cluster of people in a walkthrough

Two of the Imagineers working on the project, Marc Davis and Claude Coats, fretted over how the attraction's atmosphere should be. Claude thought that the mansion should take on a scary adventure ride with endless hallways and the corridor of doors while Davis felt that the house should take on more of a classical Disney funny ride with spooky gags and full of unique characters. In the end both got their way with the first half of the attraction devoted to spookiness and the other half full of funny characters and Disney fun.

At long last, on the ninth of August of 1969, the Haunted Mansion was finally fully completed. It's opening –dare I say- brought upon record crowds and helped bring the Disney company out of the depths of Walt's death.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blackbeard frowned, "Now I feel depressed," he turned and began walking the crooked path up to the looming white mansion.

The crew of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _attraction glanced at each other before rushing after the captain. But the redhead remained behind, "No way am I going in there! It's haunted!"

Groaning, the blonde pulled her along the path, "Stop being a wussy redhead!"

The line was moving smoothly-except for the stares- and the crew found themselves next in line to enter their rival ride.

The redhead hid behind the blonde, "We're not actually going to enter that thing are we?!"

The blonde snorted, "We came this far, we're going in!" she dragged the redhead inside the mansion, following the rest of the crew with the redhead shivering in fear.

A ghostly and creepy voice echoed in the small square room:

_When hinges creek in door less chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker, where the air is deathly still, that is the time, when ghosts are present; practicing there terror, with ghoulish delight!_

Blackbeard grunted, "Friendly way to greet your guest,"

The blonde scoffed, "Like we're any different with 'You may not survive pass this way again,'"

Blackbeard glared at her, "Who's side are you on?"

"The opposite of the redhead's," answered the blonde.

The redhead scowled as she cowered behind in fright.

The pirate wearing the pink dress looked around and hid behind the curly brown haired women, "That voice and that music is awfully scary!"

The tuxedo woman rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like a baby!" she snapped in a hushed whisper.

The rope puller was awed, "This is so cool!"

Blackbeard flashed a look at his crewmate, "And whose side are _you _on?!"

The room filled with people and soon on of the walls opened, and they were told by the cast member to move to the 'dead center' of the room causing the redhead to whine a bit.

They filed in, the crew looking up at the paintings curiously.

_Welcome! Foolish Mortals! To the Haunted Mansion! I, am your host, your Ghost Host. Kindly step all the way in please, and make room for everyone, there's no turning back now. Hahahaha! _

The redhead whined louder as she hid behind the blonde, "I want to head back to our attraction!" she wailed.

"Hush!" snapped the blonde.

The pink dressed pirate gulped, "Those paintings…I feel them starring at me! Even if they aren't!"

_Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in there corruptible, moral state. Your cadaverous pallor, betrays an aurora of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis._

As the Ghost Host spoke these words the room began to stretch, revealing the unlucky and some rather gruesome fates. The redhead wasn't thinking as she huddled between the blond and Blackbeard, who looked at the paintings in awe and surprise.

_Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it just your imagination hmm? And consider this dismaying observation; this chamber has no windows, and no doors; which offers you this chilling challenge, to find a way out! HAHAHHA! _

The redhead looked around, panicked, she whined, "There really isn't a way out!"

The blonde glared down at her, "Would you just _shut up?_"

_Of course, there's always my way!_

Lightning flashed and it went dark. Everyone looked up to see the human remains of the ghost host dangling from above their heads.

The redhead screeched and huddled to the ground in a frightened wreck.

The blonde cuffed the redhead's mouth, "Would you shut it? Are you trying to draw attention to us?!"

_Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely, the real haunts come later. Now, as they say, look alive. And we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together now please!_

The blonde heaved the redhead up, "Stop acting like a frightened kitty and suck it up!"

One of the wall doors opened and Blackbeard led the group out of the gallery where more paintings hung on the wall to the right of them, the left had a storm raging outside.

The redhead whined, "Wasn't it clear when we came in?!"

The blonde sighed, "You're hopeless,"

Lightning flashed and the redhead saw the dark side of the normal paintings. She jumped and rushed ahead where to headstones glared at her. She held in a scream and quickly averted the scene, dragging the blonde behind her.

The crew came across the doom buggies and all quickly got on; Blackbeard with the rope puller in the first one, the auctioned ladies in the second and the pink dressed pirate and the tuxedo woman in the third.

The redhead shrank back as the Ghost Host showed them the Endless Hallway and the Corridor of Doors.

They then came across Madam Leota, who spoke nonsense to them. The Ghost Host left them as they came across the ball room where the ghost materialized. The realness of the ghost caused the redhead to scream. The blonde elbowed her to shut up.

Blackbeard gazed down the ball room, impressed, "Quite remarkable effects I must sadly admit. Though I know of the technique,"

The rope puller glanced at Blackbeard, "What's the technique?"

"It's called Pepper's Ghost. Ye see, we are looking into the main room but there is a hidden mirror room where the glass reflects to create a ghostly image in the main room. When the mirror room is darkened, it cannot reflect through the glass so there is no ghost and when the mirror room's lights are risen, the ghost appears to 'appear' out of nowhere," Blackbeard said in attempt to explain.

The rope puller nodded, "I get it…kind of…I think…"

The pink dressed pirate exclaimed, "This mansion really is haunted!"  
The tuxedo women grimaced, "I'm rather……..ashamed our attraction don't got this..."

The Doom Buggies left the ball room and entered an attic. There were portraits of a bride and a groom. The bride was common in all pictures…however the grooms varied. A chopping sound was heard and all the grooms heads disappeared causing the redhead to shudder and whine.

Turning the corner, there floating and dressed in white was a ghostly looking bride, _"As long as we __**both **__shall live!" _echoed the creepy bride as she raised a hatchet.

The rope puller shivered, "That's kind a cool, but creepy,"

"The bride wasn't always like that," stated Blackbeard, "She used to just have her eyes show and hold only a candle and a banquet with her heart beating a blood red that could be heard throughout the attic. She had no particular back story then though. Now, she murdered five husbands to take their riches. Her name is Constance Hatchaway,"

The rope puller thought for a second, "Ye know, now that I think of it, one of the portraits showed Constance holding a rose rather similar to the way the lady in the gallery held the rose…and the tombstone had the same name as one of the grooms…George…and the stone had a hatchet in his head.."

Blackbeard blinked, "That's….odd…observant…"

The rope puller nodded, "Yeah, and in each portrait, she gains a necklace and her smile grows slowly until the last one,"

Blackbeard grunted, "I should make you a look out,"

The redhead whined louder as the ghost bride came to view, she covered her eyes, "Tell me when we die!"

"It's an attraction idiot!" hissed the blonde.

Their buggies exited the attic and came across the graveyard where many, many ghost materialized. The redhead jumped as a ghost popped out in front of her. They came across headstones that sung "Grim Grinning Ghost".

As they left the graveyard, the Ghost Host joined them yet again as they came across three ghost before them:

_Ah, there you are! There's a little matter I forgot to mention, beware of hitchhiking ghost!_

The redhead looked alarmed, "What?!" their buggie turned in front of a mirror where a tall skinny ghost was sitting between herself and the blonde. The redhead shrieked, the blonde elbowed her again, "Shut it! It's just special effects!"

The pink dressed pirate let out a sigh, "Well that was fun! Scary, but fun! Let's do it again!"

The tuxedo woman sighed as well, "You're not on our side are you?"

The six of them quickly got out of their Doom Buggies and headed up the escalator out of the attraction.

There, was Little Leota, _"Hurry back! Hurry Back! Be sure to bring your death certificate!"_

The redhead moaned, "No, I won't be hurrying back at all!"

Blackbeard's crew gathered outside the attraction, "Well," rasped the captain, "Now we know what draws people to the Haunted Mansion,"

"Can we agree never to go back in?!" pleaded the redhead.

The rope puller jumped up and down, "Oh! Blackbeard, can we _please _ride Splash Mountain since its right there? Please? Please?"

Blackbeard sighed, "Well, since we're closed it's not like we have anything else to do,"

The rope puller brightened, "Yes! Let's go! Then we can go on Thunder Mountain, then Space Mountain!"

Blackbeard groaned, "Yes, yes, whatever," he said as they headed up the slope to the ride.

The redhead blinked, "Wait, aren't we going to get wet?"

The rope puller beamed, "Very!"

"But-"

"Nobody cares if your dress gets wet!" interrupted the blonde.

Blackbeard sighed…this was going to be a really long day……

**AN. Ending not very good I don't think compared to the ending to A Pirates Haunting, but still satisfying I think. The information here was taken from various sources on the interent. Most notably Wikipedia.**

**Please review! This was hard work and reveiws are greatly appreciated!**

**Also, tell me, should I end my series with the next sequel or should it be continued? If you think it should be continued, please give ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
